Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a young female, First Generation Dragon Slayer, a former member of the Cait Shelter Guild, and a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the foster daughter of Grandeeney, and girlfriend of Romeo Conbolt. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Wendy Marvell *'Alias': Sky Sorceress *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 12 *'Birthday': May 8, X772 *'Classification': Human, First Generation Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Mage *'Height': 144 cm (4'8") *'Weight': 28 kg (62 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 60-35-62 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Blue *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern on the top with three different colors (the top is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom is light-yellow with white lining), a crossing pattern around, and a small yellow ring connected to the top, a pair of yellow thick bands, and red, ankle-tied sandals *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Enchantment), Unison Raid, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Reflexes *'Weaknesses': Gets extreme motion sickness when riding on transportation, though she hasn't shown that particular weakness so far. Eating polluted air will make her feel ill. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sky Dragon's Roar, Sky Dragon's Healing Spell, Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Sky Dragon's Claw, Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang, Troia, Vernier, Ile Vernier, Arms, Ile Arms, Armor, Ile Armor, Body Anomaly Reversal Magic: Raise, Shattering Light: Sky Drill, Milky Way Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': City Block level, Multi-City Block level with Shattering Light: Sky Drill; higher with Arms or Ile Arms *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed/reflexes, higher with Vernier or Ile Vernier *'Lifting Strength': Likely Above Human *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+, higher with Arms or Ile Arms *'Durability': At least City Block level, higher with Armor or Ile Armor *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Wendy is a petite young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, which she usually wears in pigtails held together by two animal ear-like attachments and two strands of hair framing her face which reach down to her chest. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy's light-blue guild stamp is located on her right shoulder. Wendy generally wears a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top with three different colors (the top triangle is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom triangle is light-yellow with white lining) and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck, exposing her upper back. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her biceps and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals at her feet. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even towards strangers with great kindness. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (e.g., the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic", and can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild, crew or her friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. Plot Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power, defense power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *'Sky Dragon's Roar': An air version of the standard Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Chelia's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. She can also combine this attack with her healing properties to counter an attack, heal the target, and, for example, restoring lost memories as she did with Erigor's. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy first used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) *'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu and Gajeel's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise': By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic or bad status effect abilities used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This spell is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack despite the attack differences. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Enchantment': A large portion of the spells in Wendy's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Wendy, by default, in addition to being a Dragon Slayer, an "Enchanter". **'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER…" ***'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. **'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." ***'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. **'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. ***'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. **'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. **'Milky Way': It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells, such as combining the destructive power of her Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster for more devastating effects. She can also combine her Magic with Romeo's own Rainbow Fire Magic for a variety of combo attacks. Relationships *Grandeeney Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters